


Out After Dark

by MagicSalamander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Classroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, hinata is just horny, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSalamander/pseuds/MagicSalamander
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama fuck in the classroom after hours.//Thighs touching thighs, a torso pressed against his own. The huff of erratic breath against his ear, the tickle of his hair against his neck. It sends a pleasant buzz through Hinata’s scalp. It’s all too enticing for him. Hinata feels a heat rising, a humming under his skin. Fire every place they touch.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	Out After Dark

“Oi, Hinata. Hurry up.” Kageyama barks, impatiently. It’s dark outside but Hinata can still make out the scowl emerging on his face. The rest of the boys have left already, leaving just him and Hinata alone outside the school. Hinata frantically digs through his pockets for the third time, before letting out a frustrated groan. 

“I must have I left it in the classroom” 

“Left what?”

“The key to my bike lock.”  
Kageyama stares at him with one eyebrow raised, a look of, “what kind of idiot forgets something that important?” And then says disinterestedly “Well, I’m gonna leave.” 

“Kageyamaaaa” Hinata protests, grabbing the edge of Kageyama’s sleeve. “I have to get it, come with me?”

“Do it yourself.”

“But...It’s creepy in the school with all the lights out” he pouts. They both glance towards the school building. Its darkened windows stared back with shadowed sockets. 

“I’m not doing it,” Kageyama says flatly, turning to leave.

“It’ll be quick! I-Uh-I’ll buy you a milk tomorrow” Hinata flounders. 

Kageyama pauses, weighing his options. A chilly autumn breeze blows by, and the idea of Hinata walking home alone all the way up that mountain bugs him... just a little. 

“Fine.” Kageyama mutters, “let's do this quickly”, and strides off towards the entrance, Hinata bouncing along close behind. Kageyama grabs the door handle. “I bet it’s not even open-“ he starts, but to his amazement, the latch gives way with a complaint “click”. Kageyama scoffs at Hinata’s satisfied smile and shoves his way inside. 

Any chatter between them stills when they enter the darkened building. The few blinking lights left on only seem to deepen the surrounding shadows. Kageyama hates to admit it, but he’s not entirely immune to this creepy atmosphere. 

The halls he’s familiar with are those filled with the hum of students rushing by. Instead, the patter of two feet alone echoes against the empty walls. Kageyama rounds the corner then realizes with a chill that there is one patter missing. 

“Hinata?” He calls, backtracking a few steps. “You’re not funny.” He says dully, though his heart is beating faster. A clatter sounds from back around the corner. Kageyama turns around hurriedly, his eyes now making figures out of every shadow. He slowly approaches, tension rising with every footstep until…

“Uwaaa!” Hinata pounces on him from behind, clinging to his back. Kageyama nearly jumps out of his skin. 

“H-Hinata you dumbass! What the hell are you doing?!” He stammers, heat rising in his cheeks. Hinata giggles in response. 

“Gotcha!” He smiles, and Kageyama finds it impossible to stay mad.

“Come on..” he chides, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him down the hallway. 

When they arrive at the classroom, they find their luck with locked doors has run dry. Hinata tugs repeatedly at the handle, but it refuses to give. He tries the big windows which line the classroom’s wall, to no avail. 

“Don’t give me that look!” he huffs.

“What look?”

“That stupid ‘I told you so’ look” Kageyama scowls back and starts a whole round of squabbling.  
“Whatever!” Kageyama says sharply, ending the debate. “What can we do now?” 

Hinata glances upwards, towards the final remaining window, above the classroom door.  
“I bet they don’t think to lock that one” 

“Seriously?” Kageyama says incredulously. 

\---

When they succeed it comes with a painful clatter as Hinata ungracefully lands inside the classroom. A moment later, the door slides open triumphantly, revealing a grinning, albeit slightly bruised, Hinata. Kageyama scoffs and pats him on the head before entering the classroom, widening Hinata’s grin even further. 

“Just get your key,” he says. 

\---

“Aha!” Hinata exclaims when he finds the key easily in his desk. But his smile freezes when Kageyama turns to him seriously.

“Shh- did you hear that?” 

“Eh? Are you messing with me-“

“No, shut up- listen” 

Finally, Hinata quiets and they can both make out the soft thud of approaching footsteps down the hall. They look back towards each other in horrid realization. 

“Get down!” Kageyama whispers urgently, tugging Hinata close and ducking below the clouded window panes on the classroom wall, where their silhouettes would stand out like spilled ink against the creamy paper walls. 

“Hello?” The man calls out. “Someone in there?” The voice is grumbly and pinched. They know it all too well. It’s the same voice that lectures them in periodic assemblies and chastises their behavior. Fear runs through them both like an electric shock. It’s the vice principal. Hinata’s classroom is near the office, but this late after hours, they’d both assumed everyone would be gone. What a silly mistake, they now think.

The footsteps grow louder, just outside the door now. Hinata and Kageyama have a silent conversation through panicked eyes. They both know what it means if they get caught: getting their parents called, weeks of detention, or worse- suspension from club activities. 

The door slides open with a thwack. The lights flick on but reveal only a quiet, ordinary classroom. 

Hinata holds his breath, fearing the principal will be able to hear the thumping of his heart. They’re crammed together under the teacher’s desk, a bundle of elbows and knees. He can see a glimpse of ugly teacher shoes from where his face is squished against the floor, praying they’ll walk away.

With his senses on edge, Hinata realizes how close Kageyama is. 

Thighs touching thighs, a torso pressed against his own. The huff of erratic breath against his ear, the tickle of his hair against his neck. It sends a pleasant buzz through Hinata’s scalp. It’s all too enticing for him. Hinata feels a heat rising, a humming under his skin. Fire every place they touch. Suddenly his heart is pounding not only because of those ugly teacher shoes that still wander the room. He can feel the arousal tightening in him persistently. He tries to will it away, but his dick doesn’t listen. 

The shoes begin to step towards the desk, and Hinata sees his life flashes before his eyes. Kageyama tenses, huddling even closer to the floor, which has the dual effect of pressing his hips right into Hinata’s hardening cock. His eyes widen in realization. He pulls back far enough to give Hinata a red-faced glare. 

Hinata keeps his gaze averted, head turned as far away as his neck will allow. His face is tight, red staining his cheeks.

He begins to squirm away but is trapped by Kageyama’s unwavering grip and stern eyes. Kageyama is not going to get caught. 

He’s propped up on his elbows, hovering above Hinata so closely that their noses nearly touch. Hinata looks up at him, eyes glowing defiantly in the dim classroom. He winds up for another attempt to push Kageyama off. 

Kageyama just presses his lips against Hinata’s and feels the resistance melt away. 

Hinata’s so lost he barely registers the relief when the door slides shut and the classroom, once again, is swallowed in darkness. Kageyama seizes the relative safety as an opportunity and slides his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. 

The hunger in Hinata explodes after he gets a taste of Kageyama. He winds his arms around the other boy’s neck, weaving his hands up through silky hair, starving, trying to devour as much Kageyama as he possibly can. 

Kageyama can feel his own length hardening now, feels his hips tense as he resists the urge to grind on Hinata in a classroom, for fucks sake. Hinata, however, with pure abandon, presses his hips up to meet Kageyamas. He whimpers, a sharp beg for friction that vibrates from one set of lips to another. 

Kageyama breaks away with a wet “pwah”, sooner than Hinata would have liked.

“Be quiet, idiot, he might still be nearby.'' he scolds.

“He’s long gone, come on, Kageyama-kun” Hinata murmurs temptingly. Kageyama sighs and leans in closely to Hinata’s ear. 

“And what the hell kind of guy gets a boner in this situation?” He whispers teasingly, beginning to lick at the sensitive skin under his ear. 

“And what kind of guy- aah- makes out in a classroom?” He pants back. Hinata braves a hand over Kageyama’s cock, “And isn’t it kind of hot?” He smirks.

Kageyama feels a well of emotion bubbling through him, all sorts of arousal and affection things, and it all comes spilling out with a “Damn it!” And a kiss even more fervent than the last. 

Hinata dips his hand under Kageyama’s waistband, pulling down his pants just below the thigh, jerking him off through the thin fabric of his underwear. Kageyama sighs lowly and Hinata’s small palms grope, craving more, more, more.  
They finally fully tumble out from underneath the desk as Hinata shoves Kageyama to the floor next to him, clambering over Kageyama’s crotch instead. He shoves Kageyama’s underwear down feverishly, salivating at the sight of Kageyama’s dick springing free. He grasps at it firmly, hardly able to contain himself as he lowers himself, sucking a wet kiss into Kageyama’s hipbone. 

Hinata licks a stripe across Kageyama’s head, then sinks his wet lips over it. Kageyama sucks in a sharp breath. With its exhale leaves any will to fight this. Hinata sinks his head as far down as he can, Kageyama’s cock sliding to the very back of his throat. Kageyama can’t help but buck his hips up into the slick warmth. Hinata gags a bit, struggling to take as much into his mouth as he can. His eyes water and saliva drips down his chin, but he pushes himself further yet. He holds for a moment and Kageyama worries he’ll suffocate, but Hinata finally pulls off. His face is streaked with saliva, contorted as he struggles for breath. A string of saliva connects his pretty red lips to Kageyama’s tip, which Hinata wipes away with his arm. Kageyama thinks he looks irresistible. 

He hoists Hinata up roughly and sits him on top of a student’s desk. He buries his face in the boy’s neck, leaded lips mouthing over his pulse. Hinata shivers in anticipation as his pants are unbuttoned, feeling Kageyama’s fingers running over his skin with grace. His setter’s fingers seem tentative as they grip Hinata’s aching dick. His body buckles when Kageyama thumbs over his leaking tip. 

Hinata claws at Kageyama’s shirt, his eyebrows knit tightly in frustrated pleasure, wanting more. Kageyama runs his other hand up Hinata’s thigh. He squeezes at the soft flesh, perhaps a bit too hard. Kageyama feels Hinata’s dick pulse out a bead of precum into his hand. Hinata lets out a choked and needy moan, and Kageyama can feel his own dick thumping. He flips Hinata over, face down into the desk. 

Kageyama runs his palms over the smooth skin. Gently, he circles Hinata’s rim with saliva slicked fingers, eventually pushing past with easy compliance. Hinata tenses with pleasure as Kageyama works him open, breathing heavily and straining to keep in the needy moans that threaten to tumble from his throat. Just when he thinks he can’t take a second longer, Kageyama lines up at his entrance and slides in. 

Hinata lets out a low, hungry groan. Kageyama takes hold of Hinata’s waist and fucks into him quickly. The desk protests with a small squeak, squeak, squeak, as its legs scrape against the floor with every movement. Hinata tries to brace himself but finds his curling toes barely touch the ground. Instead, it’s all he can do to grab the desk and hold on tight. 

He’s struck suddenly with how filthy this is, how adolescent and reckless. It only makes him bite his lip and stuff down another moan. Kageyama’s thrusts are quick and to the point, unrestrained. He grips Hinata from below and lifts him up a bit, angling his hips just right and oh-fuck.  
“Aah! Kageyama-ah, yes, there, its-I-yes” Hinata stutters. Kageyama grunts lowly and slams into the spot, thick and heavy, over and over again. With every thrust Hinata, as if on cue, lets out an involuntary whimper. Hinata fists his hand around his own length and pumps himself fervently. It’s not long before they’re both sticky with sweat, panting, and close. 

It’s Hinata who comes first, with a stuttering cry of Kageyama’s name. Kageyama doesn’t slow the pace. Hinata cringes at the overwhelming sensitivity, mouth hung open as he rides out his orgasm. Finally, Kageyama comes, spilling deep inside him. His mechanical hips thrust once, twice, three times, before the gears slow to a stop and he stills, slumped over. For a moment they stand, heaving, exhausted from their outburst of passion on top of the long hours of practice. Kageyama pulls out slowly and kisses Hinata’s back as he fully collects himself. After a moment they part from their sticky embrace. Hinata slowly turns over, face still flushed gorgeously with pink. Kageyama captures the sight, savoring the moment as he kisses him tenderly.

\---

They clean up as best they can and redress, with only minor bickering (“why’d you have to do it inside?” Hinata pouts). Hinata fastens his belt back in place then goes to peek out the door. The dark hallways seem less frightening now, the moonlight romantic rather than eerie.  
“Coming, Kageyama?” He calls, one foot out the door.  
“Wait!” Kageyama says, grabbing Hinata’s hand and pressing a small, metal object into it. “Don’t forget your key.”  
Hinata smiles and leans in for one more sweet tasting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> phew. that was a spicy one, huh? I hope they sanitized that desk.


End file.
